


for him.

by CallMeAtlas (LyNguyen05)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, almost everybody is mentioned - Freeform, doten, main is 2tae, prom stuff, slight jaeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyNguyen05/pseuds/CallMeAtlas
Summary: Taeyong is going to die alone, he knows, but it would be nice to have a date to his last senior event.
(aka the story of how the crew stumbled with getting dates for the last formal)





	1. .01

“I’m probably going to die alone.”

Taeyong's sudden outburst startled the hell out of the rest of the dance club, the members looking to him in shock. Taeyong who was the school's cold reserved disciplinary committee leader,  feared by a majority of the school and spent most of his time hanging around the delinquents of dance club, was now fretting over being  _ alone? _

“What the  _ fuck _ are you on?” Ten sent a disinterested look from the other side of the studio. “I really hope you aren't high, because I will be disappointed that you smoked my shit.”

Taeyong ignored him to sigh. “No one will ever like me. I'm going to die alone with two dogs and a hamster. Everyone, besides you freaks, is afraid of me.”

“You now realize this Mr. Delinquent Disciplinary Committee Leader?” Ten seemed to be in a bad mood so no one commented. Taeyong decided to skip sending a snappy remark back. “You have the face of a delinquent, no matter how pretty you look. Hell, you  _ are  _ a delinquent hanging around a bunch of other bad kids who do nothing but fuck shit up and skip class to dance. I honestly don't know what else you were expecting.”

Yuta made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat. “What he's trying to say is that hanging out with us and being the dcl doesn't exactly help your image, but you're likable. We like you.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “You have to be smoking some really hard shit to like me. Or be on the verge of insanity. Or both.”

“Hey I stopped smoking like six months ago for soccer and I'm pretty sane.” Yuta countered, not wanting to have his past continue to group him with the rest. As much as he loved his friends, soccer came first.

“Is it because prom's coming up?” Johnny looked up from his laptop, taking out his earbud. Music was audible from his earbuds, which made Yuta shake his head. “You don't have to bring a date you know, just go with the rest of us. A bit over dramatic with the ‘no will ever love me’ shit.”

Ten scoffed, shoving Johnny's shoulder. “Says the one with practically anybody you could ever want in line for your fucking ass.”

“What's with Ten today? Shit, did the council finally find his stuff? I told your dumb ass that the apes class will find your cultivation at some point.” Yuta groaned when Ten chucked his chemistry book at him, hitting his shoulder.

“ _ No _ , I did  _ not  _ get caught. I'm not a fucking dipshit like you.” Ten grinded out, slapping Johnny's hand away when it came up to pat his head.

“Princess here is trying to avoid recognizing his  _ feelings  _ for a fucking goodie goodie. An ap environmental science geek.” Ten screeched, tackling the older male. A mess of arms and legs and one Yuta (stressing about how he really wishes he had better friends as he broke them apart) later, Johnny laughed like he didn't just engage in a cat fight. “But nah. I'm Mark’s backup date in case he gets rejected by the girl he likes. Foreign Swaggers man.”

“He's an astrophysics geek, get it right.” Ten mumbled, now sitting next to Yuta. He started to pout like a little kid who has to sit next to the teacher for creating too much trouble. “But Tae, if it bothers you so much, why don't you just ask someone yourself? Or just not go?”

Taeyong shook his head. “Nah, its my last year. I have to go. My sister wants pictures of my  _ non existent love life _ , but I don't know who to ask. Well, there’s someone I could ask, but I probably shouldn’t ask them.”

“One of your friends?” Yuta questioned, playing with a pouty Ten’s hair. “Someone from the student committee? You have to know someone there.”

Johnny snapped his fingers, “Oh, why not someone from the student council? You're basically part of it anyway as dcl. You spend fourth period there with them in leadership room don't you?” Ten's head snapped to Johnny, his hair slipping from Yuta's fingers as he glared at his best friend. “Don't worry Princess, I doubt Taeyong is going to ask out a second year, let alone your crush.”

Taeyong hummed before getting up, brushing the dust off his pants. Speaking of fourth period, the break bell starts to ring. Johnny and Yuta grabbed their bags and left the room to head to their classes; Yuta planned on skipping his next class to bother his friend and Johnny to history. 

Ten packed up his bag and walked along side Taeyong as they left the room, locking the door. It occurred to Taeyong what he was doing when he heard the door click and Ten shuffled next to him, stuffing the keys on the end of his wallet chain back into his front pocket.

“Don't you have a free period right now?” Taeyong wasn't really asking a question, more curious than confused. He knew Ten's schedule and the latter normally took a nap in the club room.

“My friend is in the student council,” was his quiet reply and they weaved their way through the busy halls. Quickly enough, they arrived at the student council room and as Taeyong opened the door, Jaehyun stood on the other side, hand on the door as well.

“Oh, Taeyong. I was just leaving, excuse me.” Jaehyun slid past them, and Ten muttered a simple  _ That was weird _ before they entered.

Taeil was sitting at the main desk, a large circular table on the side of the classroom, used for debates, meetings and discussions. The vice president, Doyoung if Taeyong remembered correctly, was standing by the window, looking outside and Ten tottered over to the vice, voice low when he reached him. Taeyong took the seat next to the President, taking the stack of papers next to him and moves into the process of sorting the papers. He normally helped Taeil, making this situation more like second nature than anything.

Ten sent him a curious look that quickly switched back to disinterest before he and Doyoung left to the apes classroom.

Taeyong thought back to what Johnny had said earlier as he sat in the quiet of the room, their breathing and the rustling of papers comforting. He only knew one person out of the whole student board, Taeil, but he didn't know whether the chance of their system getting awkward - knowing them two - was worth a chance at getting a prom date.

Taeyong opened his mouth in the end, towards the end of the period after they were done sorting the papers on the desk and Taeil was up by the hot water boiler, making them tea. “Hey Taeil, you going to the last formal?”

Taeil nodded, throwing the tea bags away. “Yeah, since it's our last event as seniors, two teaspoons of sugar?” 

The younger hummed, slightly hesitant before he said “You should go to the formal with me. As my date.”

“What no extravagant promposal?” The older joked, but after a beat of Taeyong's silence Taeil whipped his head to Taeyong with wide eyes and almost dropped the cup he was holding. “What? Wait, you're serious?”

“Yeah. Go with me to the formal.” Taeyong responded confidently, walking over to lean against the wall next Taeil. Things were going well, seeing that Taeil hadn’t ran away yet.

“Aren't you supposed to go with the person you like?” Taeil stuttered out, laughing nervously. It made Taeyong happy honestly, able to fluster the President like he did.

_ " _ Well, not really. I don't think so.”

Taeil sent him a confused look, handing his cup of tea to him. “Don't you normally go out with them or something? Don't ask me, I don't know anything about that stuff.”

“Then go out with me.” Taeyong said bluntly. Taeil choked on his tea. The silver haired male patted him on the back until he resurfaced.

“I don’t think that's how it works.”

Taeyong shrugged, liking the pink flush on his friend. He grinned a bit, stepping up closer to him. 

Ten and Doyoung chose this moment to walk in, with very little space between the two. Taeyong was leaning down towards Taeil - mainly out of habit, but anyone who didn’t know Taeyong wouldn't know that - and Taeil was almost fever red. Doyoung blinked at that them once, twice before he said  _ “I'm sorry for the interruption, we're gonna, um, go make out bye.” _ and became even more flustered at his statement, throwing Ten off. Ten ended up closing the door, holding back a laugh, either from Doyoung or what he heard Taeyong say, or maybe both.

“I don't know.” Taeil said, drawing Taeyong's attention back. “About dating. How does that stuff even work? Like, we don’t really talk outside of this room, so wouldn’t it be a bit sudden? You probably don’t even like me.”

Taeyong didn’t really know how to react, seeing as he had never been in this kind of situation before so instead, he quickly tried to find some scene in the films they watched together. Who else would he be able to ask about this. “I can start by taking you on the date. Saterday.”

Taeil only flushed red as he started to nod, so quickly Taeyong thought his head was going to pop off. Taeyong finished drinking his tea, throwing away the styrofoam cup and grabbed his bag. He pulled out a pen and post it, scribbling down his number before he stuck it to Taeil’s forehead.

“Text me.”


	2. .02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly kinda want to delete this fic bc im so unhappy with it plus i have other fics to focus on but heres another chapter.  
> unbeta'd

 

When Taeyong arrived back to the studio, the lunch bell hadn’t even rung yet to signal the start of lunch. Johnny and Mark were stretching, Jeno was laying on the ground panting. Ten probably gave them the key to skip class.

“Hey kids, did you guys skip fourth?” Taeyong took off his blazer and threw his bag aside. He changed into shorts, knowing he wouldn’t need to change back for his elective classes, “I told you guys not to start skipping classes until your second year.”

Mark laughed, squeaking when Jeno groaned, rolling up next to him. “ _ Technically _ we didn't skip. We got kicked out and had to sit in the hall, and Ten gave us the keys when he was walking with the vice president.”

Speak of the devil, Ten walked into the studio, hands in his pockets and missing his black beanie. He also was changed out of his uniform in preparation for dance class. He was in a better mood than earlier, humming with a slight smile on the edge of his lips. Ten walked over to the speakers, plugging in his phone to use for the meeting. Light music flowed into the room and everyone gathered around in a circle.

“There's nothing new this week besides from the fact that we're still part of the prep rally so we’re starting practice next week. I'll send out the hall passes, even if you guys don't show up to class.” Ten folded his fingers down, marking off the announcements. “Oh, and then we're holding a cypher under the name of this branch of dance club. I've been meaning to ask leadership and just got permission with the vice. That's about it for this week's meeting.”

Ten dismissed them with a wave as he started to stretch. They all branched out among the studio, either freestyling to the music or wore headphones to practice for the upcoming prep rally. Midway through lunch, Doyoung walked through the studio doors, knocking on the threshold.

“Oh, Doyoung, hey.” Ten walked over to the vice as he fixed his hair quickly and aired out his shirt on the way. Johnny snickered and went to the speakers, turning down the music. None of the other kids cared, too tired from practicing. “Why’d you come here?”

Doyoung took the black beanie off, Ten’s beanie if Taeyong was correct, and combed through his messy brown hair with his fingers. “I forgot to return your beanie before you left. I was over at the other dance club with Jaehyun until he told me that you didn’t go there for club. Took me forever to find you.”

Ten nodded, but Taeyong could’ve sworn he saw Ten’s face darkening at the mention of Jaehyun. Doyoung reached over to put the beanie on Ten’s head himself before he stopped at the sight of his sweaty body. There was a pause before Ten took the beanie and put it back on the vice. “You could’ve of just hung onto it. We have class together tomorrow anyway. Ah, could you wear it for now? I have dance class next so I probably won’t wear it.”

Doyoung nodded and looked around awkwardly. Both Ten and Doyoung said nothing but just stood there. Johnny rolled his eyes and started to walk over,  _ They’re so awkward damn _ muttered under his breath. The senior slung his arm over Ten and Mark laughed on the side at the sight of the height difference. With an irritated grunt, Ten slipped from under Johnny’s arm and ran to tackle him. Taeyong sighed. He moved to turn the music back up before going to the other three.

“You’re Princess’s friend? Hi, I’m Johnny and welcome to the nct branch of the dance club.” Doyoung’s eyes darted around nervously, and suddenly Taeyong felt bad, just a little. “Why’re you friend’s with a delinquent though?”

Doyoung looked confused. “Ten isn’t a delinquent though? He skips class a bunch but he’s got good grades and stays out of trouble. He’s a good kid.”

Mark laughed even louder from where he was - the boy had bat ears - as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Ten made the motion of kicking him in the stomach and Ji Sung walked into the studio before getting freaked out by the sight. Johnny looked from the other members to Taeyong and mouthed  _ is he blind? _

“You should come here more often, so I can tell you about all of Ten’s… juvenile endeavors. Crimes. ” 

Ten, obviously fed up with the club bagging on him, stalked over to Doyoung and pulled him away to the corner. Doyoung startled but didn’t argue, letting the younger drag him along. They stayed there for the rest of lunch and Johnny was having fun sending snide remarks their way.

“He’s really going to hate you one day if you keep that shit up.” Taeyong said offhandedly, folding up his uniform. Johnny only hummed in recognition. “Where’s Yuta? I just realized he didn’t come to club.”

“He left school with his friend to go skip,” Johnny replied and watched as Mark laid over Jeno’s back, Ji Sung giggling on the side. “It’s his friend’s first time so they left for the rest of the day.”

Taeyong opened his mouth to say something but paused and looked at his friend. Johnny was close with all of them, most likely closest with Ten and Mark. Taeyong knows he spends a majority of his time with Ten because Ten would put aside whatever he was doing to go be with him. Since Ten always skipped class and stuck out to travel the night, they were a good pair. Their own Bonnie and Clyde.

Mark though, was a different story. Mark was a first year, a practical baby. He rarely skipped class and never caused trouble besides from messing around in class too much. Mark didn’t wear things to piss off teachers or swear at whoever he wanted to. There was no fighting or screaming into the night or vandalizing for the aesthetic and rush of running from the filth. Mark was a good kid who laughed too much and liked to skateboard while drinking coke and owned more than enough hats.

They were close, Mark and Johnny, but there was the two year age gap that would seem like  _ forever  _ and they were too different.

“Whatever you’re thinking, you should probably burn it,” Johnny muttered under his breath, “I’m not sad or whatever the fuck. Just looking out for my favorites, that’s all. Go make Taeil be the mom or something, I’m tired of you mothering me.”

They all left to dance class separately; Ten and Doyoung disappeared when the bell rung and Johnny went to walk Mark to class. The little JJ duo tottered around after the american pair, leaving Taeyong to walk alone. 

Taeyong wondered if they were alright before he pushed away the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> ill probably update in a month idk


End file.
